Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. The compressor and turbine sections may include alternating series of rotating blades and stationary vanes that extend into the core airflow path of the gas turbine engine.
During operation of the gas turbine engine, the components of the turbine section are typically cooled with cooling fluid. In one known example, the components of a high pressure turbine are cooled by multiple, separate flows of cooling fluid provided to various areas of the high pressure turbine section. The separate flows of cooling fluid are from different sources and are independently directed to various areas of the high pressure turbine section (e.g., they do not mix).